


Snowflake (Day 04 of the 30 Day Fic Challenge)

by arlum42



Series: 30 Day Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Parenthood, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Harry Hummel-Anderson discovers the truth about snowflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake (Day 04 of the 30 Day Fic Challenge)

"Daddy, look!" cried the little boy excitedly. He ran to the window, jumping up and down to get a better view.

"Isn't it pretty, honey?" Blaine said, smiling. He came up behind his son, picking him up so that the boy could look outside properly.

"It's like mine!" the grinning boy yelled, pointing to his work corner in the playroom. He'd recently learned how to make paper snowflakes at school and now his entire desk and wall were covered in cuttings. He'd spend hours each day just making more and more flakes and he wouldn't let anyone throw some away, claiming that they were all special and one of a kind.

"I wanna go outside! I wanna see the snowflakies!" 

Blaine and Kurt hadn't gotten around to taking Harry shopping for winter clothes and almost everything was too small. At this rate, they were going to have a giant for a son. "We don't have any warm clothes for you, honey. Let me go see what I can find." Blaine but his son down and went to the adjacent room. He began sorting through the closet, trying to find something for Harry to wear. After a few minutes he suddenly remembered he still had a bag of Halloween clothes that Quinn had given the couple after Lucas had grown out of them. Blaine remembered the year Quinn managed to get Rachel to agree to dress up their son as a Gryffindor student. To make up for it, Rachel had practically forced Quinn to dress up as Glinda to her Elphaba. Blaine smiled to himself and went to get a ladder to retrieve the costume bag from the top shelf in the closet. 

Among various masks, hats, animal ears and tails Blaine found the old costume. Harry would look kind of silly, but it would have to do. His son wouldn't care anyway. He'd probably go out naked just to see his "snowflakies". 

Blaine brought the outfit into the bedroom. He found Harry pressed against the glass, staring wide-eyed at the city as it got covered with the fresh snow. "You'll have to wear this, okay?" Blaine said, holding up the costume. As expected, his son didn't even ask where these clothes were from. He just nodded and dashed to his father, grabbing the pile from his arms and taking off his pajamas. 

Harry was dressed in a matter of seconds. When he went to look in the mirror Blaine couldn't help but laughing. His son looked exactly like young Harry Potter was described in the books. He had messy brown hair, just like his Broadway-crazed father. His green eyes he'd inherited from his surrogate mother. Now, dressed in the Hogwarts uniform he looked even more like the famous fictional character. The gold and red striped sweater was a bit big and Blaine had to fold the sleeves. He also found a belt to help hold up the black dress pants. That Halloween had been an especially cold one so the costume was of the school's winter uniform and it came with a Gryffindor scarf and pair of gloves sporting the House crest on the backs. Blaine put the cloak in his bag, deciding that putting it on would be a bit too ridiculous and that he'd only make Harry wear it if it was really very cold outside. 

In the elevator on the way downstairs they met a few neighbors. Every single one of them smiled when they spotted the boy in the costume, but Harry didn't even notice. He was too busy watching the floor counter, practically flying out of the elevator when the doors finally opened up to the lobby.

He had to run to keep up with his son, waving to the man at the lobby desk who was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of young Harry. Old Mr. Charles was a huge Harry Potter fan and often had discussions with Blaine about the books when Blaine would leave for work in the mornings. 

When Blaine dashed out the front doors he found his son standing in the middle of the sidewalk, his head facing the sky and his arms reaching out palms up. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" he shouted. "Look! Snow!"

"Yes, honey." Blaine went over to the corner and found a clean patch of fresh snow. He scooped up a handful and brought it over to his son. "Look, Harry," he said. He lifted his hand to his mouth and took a bite. "Want some?"He asked his son, who stood watching his father in awe. 

"You ate snow, daddy!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's yummy. Here," Blaine dropped some snow into Harry's hand. It was already melting by now.

Harry lifted it cautiously to his mouth and then let out a shout of joy as he clomped down on the freezing white pile in his tiny fist. 

Blaine smiled. 

The two stood there, enjoying the snow with the rest of the people who had come out of their buildings to enjoy the first snow of the year.

Blaine suddenly felt a tug on his pant leg. He turned to find Harry staring down at his own little hand, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, buddy?" he asked, kneeling down beside the upset boy.

"Look!" Harry said. He stuck out his finger to Blaine. "The flakies don't look right. Ms. Liberry lied, daddy," he said, mentioning his art teacher, the one who had taught the class to make the paper snowflakes. Just then, as if to prove his point, a crisp snowflake landed on the tip of his finger, only to dissolve immediately into a drop of water. 

Blaine tried his best to stop the smile beginning to form on his face. His son looked so… devastated. "The snow just melts really fast when it hits your finger, Harry. You're warm and the snow is very cold. It's really hard to catch a perfect snowflake." 

Harry nodded, showing he understood, but he still looked disappointed. 

Blaine didn't know how to cheer up the young boy so he decided to go with what usually worked – ice cream.

At the sound of his favorite dessert Harry's eyes lit up. He hadn't completely gotten over what he'd just discovered but he took his dad's hand and the two walked to the nearby ice cream parlor. They both got their favorite flavor – vanilla. "Just like snow, except sweet!" Harry had said, making the ice cream lady smile. 

Later that evening when Kurt came back from work he found his son, as usual, busy at work with a pair of scissors in his hand and a pile of paper at his feet.

"Cuttin' more flakes, Harry?" he said, leaning against the door. 

Just then Blaine passed by the doorway. "Oh, Kurt, you've gotta see this. It's the cutest thing ever." He walked past his husband into the room. "Harry, show dad what you're cutting."

The buy kid huffed at his father for interrupting his very important work but he lifted up one of the flakes to show his other dad.

Kurt found himself looking at what looked like a paper puddle. "What's that?" he asked. 

"It's what snowflakes really look like, dad. Daddy and I saw them today."

It took Kurt a moment to figure out what his son meant but when he did he broke into a grin. "Oh, that's lovely!" he said, coming up to his son and kissing him on the head. 

The two men went to prepare dinner. Blaine told Kurt what had happened earlier that day. His husband found the whole story very amusing, only pausing from his constant laughter for a moment to scold Blaine for giving Harry too much ice cream. 

That night as Kurt and Blaine were tucking Harry in bed, the child muttered something. His eyes were closed and he was almost asleep so at first Kurt thought he had imagined the sound.

"What did you say, Harry?" Blaine whispered.

"Tomorrow I'll tell Ms. Libbery that she made a mistake. She must've gotten confused with all the kids in the room making so much noise," Harry repeated. He then returned his thumb to his mouth and fell asleep in an instant. 

Blaine had to slam his hand onto his husband's mouth to stop him from waking up their son with his laughter.


End file.
